planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze
Blaze 'is a young, 11-year old Sun Snake dragon who appears in the 'movie' adaption sequel ''Planet Dragons 2, and later star in the 6th season of Planet Dragons: The Series. He is the newly-adopted child of Sun, and is portrayed to serve as a current home-guard for the Solar System HQ. Biography & Overview '''Childhood Planet Dragons 2 Blaze was introduced in the opening sequence of the 'movie', where he takes his first pivotal job as a blacksmith for citizens. He trains along with his siblings in the art of Dragon Kata, but at a very basic level. Blaze was one of the dragons who didn't fall under the control of the evil demon Captain Syringe. He met Sirius A, joined forces with the good-sided dragon army, and ultimately prevented chaos & destruction from happening over the city. Planet Dragons: The Series Blaze appears in the 6th season onwards in the series. He is sometimes called for extra help when the other dragons need it. Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality He reappears in the non-canon special, as a supporting character. General Information Physical Appearance Blaze is quite similar in appearance to his mother Sun, though he also bears a resemblance to his maternal grandfather, Flare. Like Sun, he possesses a soft, sleek body. Though unlike her, Blaze's upper-body appears more robust, and has a pronounced chest. In terms of facial features, he has prominent details like thick-eyebrows as well as a rectangular jaw. As far as coloration goes, Blaze has brilliant-golden fur (not unlike Sun or Flare), though his pelt carries more orange undertones than that of his mother's. His underbelly, claws, and tail-tuft are all crimson in contrast. Furthermore, he has a bushy hair-tuft that is swept back, and is scarlet in color. This red fur fades to a shade of orange on the rest of his back fur. His ears are shorter and more rounded, opposed to Sun's pointy ears. His light ocean-blue eyes match no member of his family's. In size, he is unusually one of the smallest Sun Snakes, despite said species being one of the largest dragons. This likely because Blaze is a just young specimen. He easily towers over Mars, Mercury and Pluto, but is slightly dwarfed by his sisters Terra and Venus. Blaze wears a grey translation collar around his neck, along with only a pair of striped wrist-straps, showing that he isn't highly advanced in his own skills until he is able to gain new clothing, like his fellow siblings. Personality Unlike most of his brothers & sisters, Blaze is specifically portrayed to be a stickler for rules. He is generally brave, proud and confident, as well as dependent on his own skills. He has a strong sense of responsibility, being intelligently aware of potential signs that could lead to danger. Because of this, he is less likely to be arrogant and cocky like some characters such as Mars and Jupiter. Blaze is a bit laid-back, and tries his best to stay calm when his ideas are challenged. He would choose solve conflicts verbally, rather than jump into a violent fight. He is sturdy-headed, and indeed a reliable role-model for those in need. He seems totally careless when it comes to playing a game, yet still keeps up a positive mood. His disciplined personality overall strongly resembles that of the more-levelheaded Terra. Despite being a dragon with decent intelligence, Blaze still does not understand more adult-related concepts, such as romance. Abilities & Weaponry Fire Breath: As with all Sun Snakes, Blaze has no trouble of breathing short streams of wild-hot flames. However since he is young, he still does not have the power to shoot fire at a wider range than usual. Intelligence: 'He has demonstrated this several times; being quite smart and mature for his age, and knowing when to take safety measures even at risky levels. When engaged in a battle, Blaze would try to sort out things at a non-violent sense, unless he really needs to fight. '''Blacksmith Skills: '''In ''Planet Dragons 2, Blaze is capable of forging metals with his flame-breath and using heat-resistant gloves to shape them into useful weapons. '''Blinding Effect: In Pluto's Phobia, Blaze once used this ability to silence an angry crowd of citizens. Like his parents and grandfather, his body can produce a flash of bright-light to temporarily blind his enemies. Speed/Stamina & Agility: His running speed can at least tie close enough to Terra's. Even with the inability to fly, Blaze is incredible at keeping-up in a fight while dodging attacks with effort. Fighting Style Unlike how the other main dragons fight, Blaze essentially keeps a method of simplicity to knock-out his opponents with ease. He would either attack with his own paws or use his natural fire-breathing tactic, depending on what kind of opponent he is facing. Though, he rarely uses his blinding power. While his combat style is not highly 'over-the-top', Blaze possesses a bit of acrobatic flare, even when he isn't able to fly yet. Family Gallery Artwork Blaze.jpeg|2016 Concept Trivia * Despite Blaze being strikingly similar to Sun (and Flare) in appearance, they are confirmed not to be genetically-related to each other. In this case, Blaze is an orphan, with Sun being his adoptive mother. * Both Blaze & Vulcan are apparently considered 'extrasolar siblings'. * In Pluto's Phobia, Blaze once said that he had a fear of thunder, but then overcame it. * Blaze is one of the few dragon characters who doesn't wield a weapon. Category:Sun Snakes Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males